Sorry
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: On a business trip, Chandler makes a mistake. Will Monica forgive him?
1. The mess up

**I started writing 'Silver lining' but I realized that I am not good at writing angst stories at all and I was having the hardest time with thinking of something to write.**

**However, I thought of a different story and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please review**

I messed up and when I say I messed up, I mean I messed up big time. It's not often that I have to leave the state for business meetings. This time I had to go for 2 weeks. I used to not mind leaving but that was before Monica. Now I have been engaged to the love of my life for a year now. We are supposed to get married next month. Well if she still wants to get married after finding out what I have done during this trip.

Actually, I haven't really done anything. Lisa did. Lisa just started working with me a few weeks ago. It is my job to train her.

As I sit on this plane ride to go home, I think about how I am going to tell Monica. And I think about how I need to tell her in a way that makes her not hate me. I take a deep breath and put my head back on the seat. My flight should be landing in a half hour at the JFK airport.

Once the plane lands, I get my luggage and go outside to get a cab. I zip up my jacket to try and shield some of the cold air from hitting me. It was cold in Ohio too but here in New York, there is a fine sheet of snow on the ground. It looks fresh like it just snowed today. It's not too much though. Maybe an inch or two.

When I reach the apartment, I have mixed emotions. Part of me is so excited to be home and see my beautiful girl. But the other part of me couldn't be more scared. I have to tell her tonight. This sort of thing can't just be held off. If I am not honest with her right away and try to hide it, which would just make her angrier about the whole situation.

Luckily when I walk in the front door, she isn't there yet. I put my suitcases in our bedroom and put my stuff away. I know that if I don't and I just leave them on the floor, Monica would be mad. Still when she does get upset about little things like that, I think I am good at making her feel better.

Once everything is put away, I go to the fridge and get a cold beer. After taking the first sip of it, the front door opens and Monica comes in. Her face lights up when she sees me standing there. I love this woman.

I walk up to her and we put our arms around each other. I kiss her and put my forehead against hers. "Hey Mon. I missed you honey."

Still smiling she says, "I missed you too." She must be able to tell that I am tense because she backs up and looks at me. "Everything ok?"

Now is the time. Now is when I have to tell her. I take a deep breath. I seem to be doing that a lot since landing back in New York. "Actually, I need to talk to you." I pull out two kitchen chairs for us to sit in.

She slowly sits down across from me. "What's going on?"

I push my hair back. "Just remember that I love you more than anything in my life."

She reaches out and touches my hands. "You're freaking me out. Just tell me whatever it is you want to tell me."

"You remember the lady I told you about, Lisa? The one I am training?"

She nods.

"Well she went with us to Ohio to that business meeting. Last night, everyone had just left and I had to stay behind to do some last minute paperwork before flying back home today. She came back up to the office because she left her jacket behind. She asked if I needed help and I told her no and that she should just go back to her hotel room to get some sleep. She didn't exactly leave. She walked over to me and leaned against my desk. I told her to go but she put her hand on my back and kissed me. But don't worry Monica, I pulled away. I told her that there was no way anything could happen because I have a wonderful fiancé back home. Please don't be mad at me." Even though it wasn't something I wanted to share, I am glad to get that off my chest.

She folds her arms across her chest and leans back in her chair. "How long did you wait before you pulled away from her?"

I knew this question was coming. I know Monica well. Too well sometimes. "Monica-"

"Just answer the question." She insist.

The only thing worse than seeing Monica is upset, is being the reason that Monica is upset. I rub my hands over my face. I wish this was all a dream and that any minute I would wake up with Monica by my side. No such luck though. "I don't know. A few seconds maybe." I put my hands up in defense. "I really am sorry. I did stop it though." I just keep thinking bringing up the fact that I did stop the kiss will make things better or she will be less mad.

She stands up and leans against the kitchen counter. "How could you do this?"

I stand up as well and walk over to her. "Mon, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and like I said before, I stopped it. I really did."

She doesn't say anything. She simply walks into our room and shuts the door.

This conversation isn't going anywhere.

I guess it's the couch for me tonight.


	2. working it out

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Sorry that it took me a few days to update.**

It is rare that Chandler and I argue. If we do argue, we don't go to bed angry. I didn't mean for that to happen last night but I fell asleep without realizing it. When I got up the next morning, he was already gone at work. I just really don't like it when we leave things unresolved between each other. That's why we made it a rule to never go to bed without working things out between each other.

On the kitchen table there was a note from him next to some flowers. The flowers sit in a beautiful vase. I have never seen this vase before so I am guessing he bought that as well. I lean down a little and take in the smell of the flowers. They smell amazing.

_Monica,_

_I am very sorry again for what happened with Lisa. I hope we can talk when I get home from work today and I hope that you can forgive me. I love you. I will always love you and I hope that you understand you are the only woman for me. You are the only one that I want to kiss, you are the only one I want to see before going to bed each night, you are the only one that I want to wake up to. And most of all, you are the only one I want to marry. You are my entire world._

_Chandler_

_xoxo_

I sigh and throw the note away. Maybe I did over react. At least he was honest about it and he did stop Lisa from kissing him. I do want to talk to him and I do want to work this out with him. Today is my day off and I don't think I can wait to talk until he gets home. I should just go to him. If I go to him, we can work this out sooner and put this behind us.

In an hour when it's his lunch break, I go to his job. I go to the elevator and go up to the third floor where he is. When I get to his office, there is a woman winking at him as she leaves. I wonder if that is Lisa.

His face lights up but he also looks surprised to see me. Fixing his tie, he stands up and walks over to me.

"If you came here because you're still mad, it's not really the place for that."

I shake my head and touch his shoulder. "I am not here to get onto you or anything. I came here because I felt bad for being so upset with you last night. What happened with Lisa wasn't your fault."

He smiles and holds me close. "I am so happy that you forgive me Mon. I love you."

Still holding him close, I stand on my tip toes a little and kiss his cheek. "Mm I love you too."

"Since you're here for lunch, do you want to stay?"

I nod and he kisses the top of my head. "Wait here. Let me go to the bathroom and we'll go."

While he's in the bathroom, I sit at his desk to wait for him. I am so glad that we made up. I really don't like arguing with him. I see a picture of the two of us on his desk. He has his arms around me from behind, slightly picking me up off the ground. And we are both laughing.

Hearing someone come in, I look up thinking that it is him. It's not though. It's that same blonde girl I saw when I first came in here.

She smiles and reaches her hand out for me to shake. "Hi I am Lisa. Who are you?"

Just because it's Chandler's job, I shake her hand. I feel my blood boil though. This is the woman that thought it would be ok for her to make a move on the man I am going to marry.

"I'm Monica. Chandler's finance." Maybe now she'll back off.

She smooth's out her pencil skirt. "Oh." She seems a bit nervous like maybe she's busted.

"Chandler told me about you kissing him. I understand that you probably didn't know about me before you did that.-" 

She cuts me off from talking then she gets really close to me. Closer than I would like her to be right now. The only person who gets this close is Chandler. "I knew about you before I made a move on him. You are all he talks about."

I am smiling on the inside. I love that Chandler talks about me while he's at work.

I look at her confused. "You knew about me and you still made a move?"

She nods. "That's right and before you know it, he will be leaving you for me."

My mouth just drops open as she is walking away. I can't believe she said that to me. There are plenty of eligible men in this building. Why does she insist on going after Chandler? I don't understand it.

Chandler walks in and I close my mouth and walk over to him so we can go. Telling him what just happened wouldn't be the best option. He puts his hand on the small of my back.

"Everything ok?" He asks me, rubbing my back in small circles.

I want to say something but I don't. "Yeah honey. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks not really believing me. He knows me so well. If I am upset and I tell him I am fine, it never works. He can always tell if something is bothering me or if I am not feeling the best.

"Yes." I kiss him. "Let's go have lunch." I kiss him again and my hand finds his as we walk out of his office door. I don't want to give him the chance to ask me again.


	3. The bar

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't think of something to write**

In just three days, Monica and I are going to be husband and wife. Three days isn't far off at all. It's so close. I can tell how excited Monica is about it. Every time she talks about it, her face lights up like a kid in a candy store. It's so cute.

I am excited too about it. Part of me is nervous though. Very nervous. I don't want to mess this up. Good relationships isn't something I am particularly good at. The fact that Monica and I have been together for almost 2 years is amazing. I just keep waiting for something to happen and make all this go away. I am surprised that everything going on with Lisa hasn't done that already. She just won't stop and leave me alone.

When I get off work, I notice that I still have a couple hours before Monica will be off too. It's Tuesday which means she works later than normal.

As I am walking down the street of New York, I stop to hail a taxi. I don't get one, instead my eyes go across the street. There is a new bar that opened up a few days ago. Some guys from the office said it was pretty good. I should give it a try. After looking both ways, I cross the street and go into the bar. I need to get my mind off of all this wedding stress.

I sit at the bar and order a beer. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone sit into the bar stool beside me. I slowly turn my head so I can see who it is.

My eyes grow wide when I see Lisa waving at me from the seat right next to mine.

"You seemed upset when you left work. I thought you could use the company." She told me.

The bartender hands me my beer. I smile and thank him. Then I turn my attention back to Lisa. "Seriously Lisa, what are you doing? I told you that I am engaged and very happy with my fiancé. Nothing is going to happen between you and I."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Then why are you at a bar instead of being home with her?"

I shouldn't have to explain myself to her but I do anyway. "She's working late."

Lisa nods her head. "Ok but why did I hear today at the office that you're freaking out about your wedding?"

"Everyone gets pre wedding jitters and besides we are business associates. We shouldn't be talking or hanging out outside of work."

I see the look in her eyes. She had that same look right before she had kissed me that one time she did when I was out of town on business with her. I take that as my cue to leave.

I give the bartender the money for my beer and leave.

As I am outside on the sidewalk, I started thinking about Monica again. I don't know why I started having all these doubts about marrying her. Monica is amazing and I am so lucky to have her. If I haven't messed up by now, I don't think I will.

Talking with Lisa, made me realize how lucky I am to be with Monica.

If I didn't love her as much as I do or even if I wasn't a good guy, I could have cheated on Monica with Lisa but I didn't. I am too much in love with Monica for that.

Even though Monica isn't home from work yet, I still just want to go home and wait for her.

It just takes me a few minutes to get home. I walk into the dark apartment and turn the lights on so that I am able to see.

It always smells so good in here. It smells just like Monica in this apartment. My favorite.

I want to surprise Monica by cooking for her but then I remember that I don't know how to cook. Unless it's pancakes, grilled cheese or anything in a can. So instead, I sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I wake up to the sound of Monica in the kitchen. There are all kinds of good smells coming from the kitchen. Monica is such a good chef. I don't know what she is making. Whatever it is, I know I will love it though.

I go into the kitchen and put my hand on the small of her back, causing her to jump a little.

I kiss her cheek. "How was work?"

She turns around to face me, playing with my tie in the process. "Long but good. I'm glad that I am home. How was your day?"

I take her hands and play with the ends of her fingers. "I have a confession to make."

By the look on her face, I have made it seem far worse than it actually is.

"I have been worried about marrying you in a few days. I have been worried that I will mess it up and lose you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I also told her about how I went to the bar and ran into Lisa there. And I also told her how talking to Lisa made me realize how happy I am to have her in my life.

The worried look on Monica's face went away and she put her arms around me, softly kissing my lips. "If you have any worries or doubts, please just tell me."

I nod and then put my forehead against hers. "I will." I whisper. "I will."

**I hope this chapter was good and it wasn't too boring or too cheesy. The idea sounded great in my head but then once I finished typing it out, I wasn't sure. **

**Please review.**


	4. Kip and the park

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you to the ones that told me their ideas for this chapter.**

It's been two months since Chandler and I said 'I do'. Right before our magical day, Lisa finally left for another job. She just wouldn't leave Chandler alone. Chandler wouldn't let me, but I really wanted to say something to her.

_Tomorrow is our wedding day. So I thought I would surprise Chandler with lunch at work. Obviously his assistant knows who I am so she let me through. The door to his office wasn't closed all the way, so I let myself in. I slowly opened the door and gasped when I saw what Lisa was doing. _

_She's in a short skirt and is sitting on top of Chandler's desk. She keeps laughing at what he says and she keeps casually touching him. _

_So they know I am there, I clear my throat._

_Chandler looks up at me and smiles. "Hey honey."_

"_Hey." I smile at him. Noticing, Lisa hasn't moved from her spot on my fiancé's desk, I move past her to sit on his lap._

Just thinking about that day makes me shudder. I am so happy that Chandler is no longer working with him. I am lying in bed and move a little closer to Chandler. I kiss his cheek and close my eyes for a few extra minutes of sleep.

"MM. Morning." He mumbles against my lips when he kisses me.

We both have the day off today which hardly ever happens. "How about I go downstairs and get us some breakfast and coffee?"

He wraps his arms around me a little tighter. "Breakfast sounds good but I would much rather lay here with you a little while longer."

I pull the blankets on us a little more. "Sounds perfect." I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to lay here with Chandler a little while longer. When I close my eyes again, I remember our honeymoon. It was so amazing. We took a cruise to Hawaii for three days and two nights. We wanted to stay longer but we couldn't take too much time off of work.

After staying in bed for a while, we both decide to go have breakfast in Central Park. We sit on a bench that is partly shaded by a tree. This way, we still get rays from the sun, but it's not too hot.

He reaches over and gently squeezes my leg. "I'm going to get some more coffee. Do you want some more?"

"Yes." I tell him. I know that the honeymoon phase of a marriage doesn't last forever and that marriages have problems, but I am enjoying the honeymoon part.

When he walks away, I lean back against the bench and enjoy the sun and the birds that are chirping the trees.

"Monica?"

At first I am certain that it is Chandler but it doesn't sound like him. This man's voice is far too deep to be Chandler's.

I pull the sunglasses from my head and look over at him. My mouth drops open. "Kip?" I haven't seen Kip since we broke up.

He sits next to me on the bench, smiling from ear to ear. He acts as if we are old friends that haven't seen each other in a while. He looks at me like he is studying my face. "You look great Mon."

I feel a little uncomfortable that he is being so sweet to me. To be honest, I realize that I don't even find him attractive anymore. I am too in love with Chandler for anyone else to matter.

I don't respond to him so he talks again. "What are you up to these days?"

I take my hand that my wedding ring is on and put my hair out of my face. "I recently got married."

His eyes widen in surprise. "You got married?"

I nod. He would freak out if he knew who I married. His former best friend. Once Kip and I broke up, he and Chandler stopped talking. It wasn't the best break up. Why would it be? I came home from work one day, went across the hall to surprise him and he had another woman in his bed with him. Turns out that he had been doing that for a couple of months. Up until that moment, I had never felt so hurt before.

He nods slowly like he is trying to process the fact that I am in fact married. He gives my arm a little pat and then he stands up. "It was good seeing you." He tells me before walking away.

Fortunately for me, just as Kip was walking away Chandler came back. Them seeing each other probably wouldn't be the best thing in the world.

Chandler sits down, kisses my cheek then hands me my coffee.

"Who was just sitting here?" He asks me, looking around us.

"Kip."

"Kip as in your ex-boyfriend Kip? The Kip that broke your heart a few years ago?"

I nod. "Yeah. He left when I told him that I am married."

Chandler begins to say something but I put my hand on his leg stopping him. "We have had to worry about Lisa who is thankfully now gone. Now Kip just showed up. Instead of talking about that, can we just forget it and just focus on us?"

Chandler smiles at me. No matter how many times he does that, I will never get tired of seeing it. "Certainly my dear."

He stands up from the bench and takes my hand in his. "Do you want to go through a little walk in the park?"

I gladly let him lead the way through the park. "Chandler?"

"Yeah honey?"

I rub his arm and then take his hand again. "I have been thinking about something. I know that we haven't been married for too long."

"I want to start a family too." He says, interrupting me.

My mouth falls open for a moment. How he knew that I was going to suggest that, I will never know. We stop walking and my hands go to the back of his neck, rubbing it gently.

His hands go to my waist. "I have been thinking about starting a family with you since we got engaged. I have enjoyed the little time that we have been married but I think it would be great with a little baby crawling around. Hopefully we at least have one of each and before the first one is walking, we can move out of the city and into a house. Then when he or she is two, we can start trying for another."

I smile at the image from what he's telling me. "That all sounds amazing." Rubbing the back of his neck again, my hands go to his arms. "What do you want first? A boy or a girl?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Either one would be a perfect addition to our family."

I nod and raise up a little to kiss him. "I couldn't agree with you more."


	5. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing **

**I hope you guys have a great Valentine's Day**

"Daddy pretty."

I laugh and wipe the extra shaving cream from my face. Then I pick up my two year old daughter. "Handsome. Say daddy is handsome." She is always telling Monica that she's pretty so now we just need to teach her that daddy is handsome.

"Hansom." She says slowly like she's trying really hard to say it correctly.

I shrug my shoulders. "Close enough." That was pretty good for her first time. It's something that we can certainly work on.

Our daughter Sandrine is so wonderful. I could honestly watch her for hours. She's so curious about everything and loves doing stuff right. It seems that every day, her vocabulary expands more and more. When she was a baby she looked like me but now she's looking more like Monica. I would complain but Monica is gorgeous and I don't have a problem with a daughter that looks like her. Well until she starts dating that is. I don't even want to think about that right now.

"Where going?" She asks me all sweetly with her blue eyes looking at me.

"Your mommy and I are going out on a date. It's Valentine's Day." I turn the bathroom light off and carry her out and into the living room while I wait for Monica to continue to get ready. "I have a present for you too my love."

Her face lights up and she claps her hands. "You do?"

"I sure do baby." I put her on the couch and hand her a small bag that I put on the coffee table.

Sandrine carefully takes out the tissue paper and then peaks inside.

"Go ahead open it baby." I say and tickle the bottom of her foot.

She laughs and continues opening her present. She pulls out a stuffed animal puppy and a single rose.

"Do you like it?"

She nods eagerly and climbs onto my lap. "Tank you daddy."

I kiss the top of her head and hold her against my chest. She's small for her age. It might be the cutest thing ever. "You're welcome."

Even though that Sandrine is two and will be three next month, leaving her for the night is still hard on me and Monica. We trust her parents and we trust our friends to keep her but we just love having her with us. Tonight she is going to Mon's parents' house. She loves it over there. I am sure that they let her do things that we never let her do. It's a grandparent thing.

I turn my attention to Monica when I see her come into the living room. I look at her from head to toe. She looks absolutely beautiful in that dress and heals. Her hair is slightly curled on the ends and she is wearing the necklace that I bought for her.

"Wow honey… you look…. Amazing." I tell her.

She smiles and gives Sandrine and I a kiss. "Really? You think I look ok?"

I reach up and touch her arm, sliding my hand down it slowly. "More than ok."

Holding her new stuffed animal puppy closely, Sandrine raises her head from my chest and smiles up at her mom. "Pretty mommy."

Monica holds Sandrine's face and kisses her all over, causing Sandrine to giggle. "Thank you baby girl"

Monica touches the back of her neck. "I'm glad that you buy her Valentine's presents too."

I shrug. "She's my girl too."

We are interrupted by a knock on the door. Monica goes to the door and opens it.

"Oh hey mom"

Judy hugs her daughter and walks in. We offered to bring Sandrine over but Judy didn't mind picking her up.

I kiss Sandrine and stand up. "Ok be a good girl for grandma."

"I no go." She frowns.

Oh I knew this was coming. Monica and I have gotten pretty lucky with temper tantrums. She hasn't really had a lot of terrible twos this year.

"Sandrine Olivia Bing, you don't say no. You need to go to grandma and grandpa's house. Now give daddy a kiss."

She looks at me for a moment and then finally gives me a kiss.

I lean Sandrine over to Monica. "Now give mommy a kiss."

Sandrine smiles and kisses Monica. Then I hand Sandrine over to Judy and Monica hands over the bag with Sandrine's stuff in it. Thankfully, now Sandrine is completely potty trained. No more diapers.

"Now are you ready?" I ask Monica once Judy and Sandrine have left.

She walks over to me and I put my arms around her waist. We kiss for several seconds before I pull back. "Looks like someone is awake." I look down and place my hand on Monica's stomach, feeling a couple kicks against my hand. The baby just started kicking so I could feel it this week and I just can't get enough of it.

She smiles and puts her hand over mine. "I'm glad you can finally feel it."

I kiss her. "Me too." Once the baby stops, I move my hand away and take her hand. "Let's go out my love."

I take her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant. When we get in the car, I reach over and touch her leg. "Do you want to go home?" This pregnancy seems to make her more tired than when she was pregnant with Sandrine. Honestly, we don't go out that much. If I want to romance her, I do it from home. We have turned into such homebodies.

A yawn escapes her mouth and she nods. "Yes, I am sorry if you had anything else planned."

I brush her off. "Nonsense. It's ok. We can go home, eat some ice cream in bed and cuddle with a movie. How does that sound?"

She smiles and rubs my arm. "I love you."

I wink at her. "I love you too babe."

Its Valentine's Day so there are so many romance movies that Monica loves on TV right now. I get each of us a bowl of ice cream. As promised, we eat it in bed and watch a movie. She is cuddled up against me and every so often, I feel a kick against my hip which makes me smile. When our baby kicks, it just gives me reassurance that he is doing ok in there.

I kiss the top of her head and rest my head on hers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Chandler."


End file.
